Bricks in Motion Awards
|Location = |Duration = Annual (with hiatuses) |image = Bimawards2008.png }} The Bricks In Motion Awards (commonly abbreviated to BiMA or BiMAs) is an annual event held on Bricks In Motion to recognize notable brickfilms that excel in animation, storytelling, visual design, entertainment and artistic quality. The winners of each category are awarded with a (virtual) Bricks In Motion Award. The BiMAs are similar in style to film industry award shows such as the BAFTAs or Oscars with films being nominated for a category in advance and then the winner being announced to a live audience. The 'live' winner's announcement of the BiMAs is usually done via IRC chat which has sometimes been accompanied with a video stream. The Bricks in Motion Awards replaced the Brick Award for Film Arts (BAFAs) which ran for one year in 2007 on Brickfilms.com, which in turn was a replacement for the Brickfilming Achievement in Motion Picture Arts awards (BAMPA awards) which ran in 2005 and 2006 on Brickfilms.com. 2005 Brickfilms Achievement in Motion Pictures Awards The 2005 BAMPAs were created by Brickfilms.com member "Dragoon."2005 BAMPA Nominee Announcements Thread The winners were announced on March 19, 2006.BAMPA 2005 Awards Thread 2006 Brickfilms Achievement in Motion Pictures Awards The 2006 BAMPAs were once again hosted by "Dragoon." Nominees were announced on April 9, 2007BAMPA 2006 Nominee Announcement Thread and winners were announced June 9BAMPA 2006 Winners Announcement Thread, 2007. Changes from 2005 include: Best Overall Film was renamed to Best Film and Best Debut was replaced by Best Score. 2007 Brick Award for Film Arts The 2007 BAFA Awards, the only of its kind, was created by Mathew Buck to be a successor to the BAMPAs.BAFA Discussion Thread Changes from the 2006 BAMPAs include: adding Best Director, splitting Best Visual Elements into Best Set Design and Best Visual Effects, renaming Best Score to Best Music, renaming Best Voice Acting Performance to Best Vocal Performance, and adding Best Ensemble Cast. Winners were announced March 22nd, 2008.BAFA winners announced 2008 Bricks in Motion Awards The Bricks in Motion Awards were created by Dylan Woodley as a successor to the BAFAs.2008 Bricks in Motion Awards Announcement Thread The results were posted August 9, 2009.Bricks in Motion Awards Results Thread 2009 Bricks in Motion Awards 2010 Bricks in Motion Awards The 2010 Bricks in Motion Awards did not take place because its organizer Dylan Woodley only received 5 nomination ballots from the staff members of the siteDylan Woodley on why the 2010 awards failed, and because of the lack of eligible voters.Philip Heinrich on what happened to the 2010 awards The lack of a 2010 awards came as a surprise to many users because Woodley had already announced the 2010 awards as happening and produced a short list of films for the Viewers Choice Award. It took 5 months after the closing of Viewer's Choice voting for official confirmation that the event was not happening. 2011 Bricks in Motion Awards The Bricks in Motion Awards were momentarily revived in 2011 by Aaron "Jargon" Bulger. The nominees were announced on June 4, 20112011 Bricks in Motion Award Nominee Anouncement Thread and the winners announced on June 23, 2011.Bricks in Motion Awards 2011 Winners Announcement Thread The Bricks in Motion Awards Hiatus There were no Bricks in Motion Awards for 2012 and 2013. 2014 Bricks in Motion Awards The 2014 Bricks in Motion Awards are being run by Nathan Wells and Zach Macias. References Category:Brickfilming competitions and festivals Category:Annual competitions